


blue moon

by pitanqa



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitanqa/pseuds/pitanqa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's 3 am and bonnie won't come to bed. marceline's sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> love urself and listen to [this](https://soundcloud.com/mobble/blue-moon-elvis-cover)

it was 3 am on a thursday and marceline had class in just a few hours. a class she hated in a major she didn't care for. she sang under her breath, playing gentle notes on her guitar as she watched bonnie typing nonstop, hunched over the computer in the corner of the room.

a car went by outside and the noise made marceline look out the window. she thought about the enthusiastic boy she shared that class with, the plans he had for the future, the way his eyes shone bright when he talked about his major and his passion about anything related to it. she thought about the papers she never handed in and the bags under bonnie's eyes, thought about her empty stomach. she looked up at the ceiling.

eleven minutes passed. bonnie didn't lift her head, didn't stop typing, didn't make a sound. marceline stared at the ceiling, strummed her guitar, poked at her hipbones. she watched the back of bonnie's head and wished she could see the girl's rosy cheeks as she worked, wished she had the time to count how many freckes covered her light skin, wished she had the courage to quit college, wished she could go to sleep.

four minutes passed. bonnie opened her mouth wide in a yawn, rubbed her stinging eyes and stole a glance at her girlfriend. marceline lifted her head and met her gaze with a small smile. bonnie tried to smile back.

"hey" she murmured "why haven't you gone to sleep yet? it's really late"

"not tired" marceline said, voice hoarse with fatigue "why don't you turn off that light and come to bed already? you know i can't sleep with the lights on"

bonnie didn't answer. she had to finish that paper, had told marceline this. she was sleepy, though, and didn't feel like arguing. so she just stared at marceline for a moment and hoped she wouldn't get mad again. bonnie hated it when she got angry in the middle of the night. she was always harsher, meaner. tiredness weighting down on her bones and jabs poking easily at her chest. bonnie silently turned off the small desk light and went back to work. 

marceline sighed, gingerly putting her guitar aside as she got up. walked into the bathroom, washed her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. the brown of her skin looked a little pale. her stomach ached and her eyes burned and, god, marceline really wanted a break. she just wasn't sure what was it that she wanted a break from.

after brushing her teeth for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, she went back to the room. glanced at bonnie as she rubbed her eyes again. then she picked up her guitar and sat on the edge of the bed. 

she didn't have any song in mind at first. just stared, unseeing, at bonnie's back and breathed for a while. 

a dog barked outside and bonnie jumped in her chair. marceline couldn't help but giggle at bonnie and then at herself because she was so in love it was funny. then she stretched her arm across the cool space between them, tapping her girlfriend's shoulder in a light touch. bonnie hummed so marceline knew she had her attention but didn't turn around. marceline didn't mind.

as she played the first few notes, bonnie made a small oh of surprise and looked up from the computer, the familiar melody easing some tension off her shoulders. she closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair. but still didn't turn around. 

she liked that song so much, her heart hummed the lyrics along with the other girl and beat steadly along with the music. she remembered copying down these notes a couple of weeks before, at her insistence that marceline teach her to play at least a little, but they had never quite gotten around to it. warmth bloomed on her cheeks at the thought of her girlfriend learning the notes specifically for her. it made her skin match the pink of her hair.

when marceline started singing the second verse, bonnie finally got up and turned around to sit beside her, bed dipping under her weight and the soft glow coming off the laptop screen making their silhouettes glimmer. marceline leaned against her side.

she looked at bonnie's face as she sang and bonnie looked at her hands as she listened, eyelids heavy and feet cold. lost in the quiet melody, marceline closed her eyes and thought about running her hands through peachy pink hair, about all the candy bonnie stacks in the drawer for her, about the boy from her class, with his hopeful dreams. then she opened her eyes. looked at bonnie, looking back at her, and gave the girl a soft smile. when bonnie smiled back, it reached her eyes. 

as the song came to a close, she tucked her feet under her small thighs, her voice getting rougher as she played the final notes. when marceline placed her still hands on top of the guitar, the room went so silent bonnie wondered if marceline could hear the thudding of her heart. 

bonnie took the guitar from her hands, carefully placed it next to the bed, leaning against the wall, and turned back to her. she laid a kiss on marceline's naked shoulder, let her head rest there and rubbed her sore eyes. they stayed like that for a while. probably could've stayed like that forever. 

the night was so quiet, no cars or crickets or dogs outside. the wind was blowing so gently, grazing both girls' hair in a soft breeze. bonnie was so sleepy, marceline loved her more than she could find the words to say. 

eight minutes passed. bonnie's eyes began to droop and marceline's head began to bob, but they only moved their hands in their lap so the tips of their fingers were touching, freckled pink against clear brown. bonnie's feet were really cold, but as the seconds ticked by, she found the growing heat inside her was enough to keep her warm.

"c'mon, love" marceline whispered, pulling herself from the other girl's hold. 

dragging her body up on the bed and tugging bonnie with her by the hand, she laid on her back, head sinking into the pillow. what little light had been coming off the computer had long dimmed and faded black, dropping the room into a welcome, comfortable darkness. 

that part was routine. bonnie instinctively knew to curl up on her side, head pillowed on marceline's chest, one hand pressed between herself and her girlfriend's narrow waist, other hand cupping her breast, feet tucked under her calves. marceline pulled the covers over them both and rested her hand on bonnie's side, fingertips grazing her plump tummy under a baggy shirt that was probably hers.

two minutes passed. marceline looked up at the ceiling. she absentmindedly listened as her girlfriend's breaths evened out. touched her own aching belly, thought about dropping out, pressed her nose into light pink hair. then she drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to watch stuff on mute while listening to music and well u can guess what happened  
> this is the first fanfic i've written in years and english is not my first language so if u spot any mistakes pls let me know  
> 


End file.
